Somewhat of a Family Matter
by JoPMumie
Summary: A short one-shot. There are things we never anticipate; as was the death of Mr. Bennet and the surprising inheritance of Miss Elizabeth. There's also the matter of family and unknown. In a slightly different Meryton, in which now lives only one member of the Bennet family and seven of the Collins family, some men lose their minds only to lose hope.


_Hi all! Love and thanks for your reading, comments and staying with me! Another small and fast happening one-shot, not unreal, but definitely not historically accurate, just something I thought about. I may rewrite this to something longer, therefore I beg your pardon for some shortenings of mostly known scenes, but that's for the future, now for the story – I hope you'll enjoy it, any thoughts? (And I KNOW you have some.)_

 _JoPMumie_

 **The Meryton Assembly, 1811:**

"Where have you been? Ungrateful girl, your Father ordered you to be here, on time and – ugh! Never mind that, whatever you wear, you shall never be equal to my dear Jane anyway! Now stand straight just here, yes, right there – behind me and don't put yourself forward. I am doing this for you, so you don't make a cake of yourself without my guidance!" hissed the matron at her daughter.

"Yes, Mama!" was the exasperated reply.

"Puff, you should be grateful we allowed you to attend with us. Now shush, don't talk anymore. They are coming."

"-"

"Now, Mr. Collins," turned the elder lady to her late husband, "the girls are ready. And Jane, Jane! – You must look your best, there. All perfect…" finished she, just before a group of three gentlemen closed up to the group of six ladies and two men, "Sir William, how good to see you!"

"Indeed Mrs. Collins, Messrs Collins, Misses Collins, Miss Bennet. These gentlemen have requested I perform an introduction to the most beautiful girls in Meryton."

Mrs. Collins flattered her eyelashes and started to glow, "oh, we shall be delighted, shan't we, husband?" and she turned to the smaller fat man next to her, who only nodded in response. The lady than turned in excitement back forward, to meet the men, whom she already in her mind secured for her daughters.

"Capital! Capital!" clapped his hands Sir William.

"Now, Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, may I present Mr. and Mrs. Jeremiah Collins, Master William Collins, the lovely Misses Jane Collins, Mary, Catherine and Lydia Collins and Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Mrs. Collins and the eldest Miss Collins smiled at the neglect showed a little nervously by Sir William Lucas to Elizabeth. It flattered them.

"And these gentlemen are Mr. Bingley, the new tenant of Netherfield and Mr. Darcy of Pemberley, in Derbyshire." Said Sir William and went in search of some other of his numerous acquaintances.

Mrs. Bingley already had an approximate calculation of which gentleman had an income of what height and now only distractedly waved at Elizabeth, telling her she's allowed to be dismissed and the girl thus curtsied and silently left, her mother was busy planning the future for her dear Jane and perhaps, Kitty? With the present gentlemen. Mr. Bingley didn't perceive the gesture, nor the leave, he was transfixed by Jane Collins.

"May I request your hand for the next set, unless you are otherwise engaged, Miss Collins?" said he dreamily. The lady before him had an angelic appearance, blond hair, blue eyes, she was tall, womanly, slim, his idea of a perfect woman.

"I am not engaged and will happily dance with _you_ , Mr. Bingley." Replied Jane.

Her Mother was not one to leave an opportunity open to secure more sets for her dear Jane: "And you, Mr. Darcy, are you not inclined to dance?"

"No ma'am, you will excuse me Messrs Collins, Mrs. Collins, Misses, Bingley." Said he sternly, bowed and left. He was the only one who was a bit confused by the Collins family and as his best friend looked at the eldest Miss as if he had found another of his 'angels', it worried him. Still, he spent the rest of the evening hiding near the corners of the room and dancing only a dance each with Bingley's sisters.

There was a small incident, when Bingley tried to talk him into dancing, but he had no one in particular to recommend and only blabbered something about having Darcy pay attention to a witch, so not be enchanted by her magic. But otherwise, Bingley informed his friend, that it was perfectly safe to dance with anyone here, in Hertfordshire. Darcy disagreed and danced not. The comment about a witch puzzled him, as his friend was normally very rational, even in his small states of 'love', but there was going to be time aplenty to discuss this further at a later term.

 **Netherfield Park, drawing room, the following day, before luncheon:** (Huff, that's a long description.)

"Miss Collins is an angel, don't you think, Darcy?" dreamily turned Bingley to his solemn friend.

"She is pretty enough, but she smiles too much."

Miss Bingley couldn't help herself but join the conversation: "Yes indeed, she is a sweet girl, one that I may not object to know better, but have you heard? They say Miss Bennet is her sister, but is held aside due to her being a sorceress! Or some say, she's a natural child of a Mr. Bennet, but the witchcraft only helps to disguise the fact!"

"Caroline!" started Bingley, but then stopped, "and where, pray tell, have you heard those accusations?"

"Well, you know, from new acquaintances and her aunt, Mrs. Phillips!"

'Something is not really right within _that_ family, I think, but I wouldn't trust Caroline that much, she has lied before.' Thought Darcy, and aloud he said:

"Why would her own aunt say such things about her niece?"

"Oh, I don't know, but the sisters are all five Mrs. Collins' children from her first marriage, but Mr. Collins refused to adopt Miss Elizabeth Bennet! She really must be truly awful! I, for one, would not care to be connected to such a family."

"I am sure I wouldn't mind if Miss Collins had relatives to enchant all England, as long as she was enchanted by me." Said Bingley dreamily, again and still, and he sighed. His sister and friend rolled their eyes, while the Hurst's were oblivious.

At that moment, though, the midday meal was announced and Mr. Hurst jerked up and pulling his wife behind him exited the room. The rest of the party, except Miss Bingley, didn't stand on ceremony when without guests and no one escorted no one, as much as Caroline would have loved to be escorted by Mr. Darcy.

 **Some day after:**

"Mr. Darcy!"

"Miss Bennet!"

"I confess, I didn't expect to meet anyone so early in the morning, and how are you, sir, on this fine day?"

"I am well, thank you, and yourself?"

"I am very much enjoying the promising weather, for the leaves shall shine the whole day, do you not think so?" said Elizabeth, who quickly recovered from her surprising encounter with the tall gentlemen, but he didn't seem inclined to converse, "good day to you, sir." Said she and left the man behind her.

Darcy haven't really noticed Miss Bennet before, but now, after what he heard and when he looked at her, he indeed found her enchanting. He shook his head, magic didn't exist and Miss Bennet was nowhere near handsome or with a reputation, connections or dowry. Wait, was he thinking of _that_ already? He shook his head again, but her eyes have stayed in his head still, better continue his morning walk, thought the startled gentleman.

That evening, above the forest, some lights could be seen in the air. Darcy realised this was not the first time he has seen them at night, but it was the first time he might have had an explanation, but witchcraft didn't exist, did it?

 **At a dinner at Lucas Lodge:**

"Charlotte! I haven't seen you for some time!"

"Neither have I seen you, Eliza, what have you been doing?"

"As usual," but now, Miss Bennet lowered her voice, "Char, Mr. Darcy has been following me the whole evening, do you know why?"

Charlotte Lucas also lowered her voice. "Perhaps he admires you, Eliza."

"Admires me? That's laughable, he is one to be admired, while I am a mere 'witch' with a name different than her sisters'. Don't tell me you think he hasn't heard _those_ rumours already!" and she rolled her eyes, "he is probably looking at me as a hunter on prey or, do you think, he would like me to make him a _potion_?" And she laughed such a joyful laugh, that Mr. Darcy couldn't help but stare at her.

Elizabeth rarely talked with anyone the whole evening, but she was once asked by Sir William Lucas to play something on the pianoforte and her performance was, to the Collins' family's chagrin, everything pleasing.

Mr. Bingley, who was also in attendance, however only noticed how well the eldest Miss Collins looked in the candlelight. When she stopped observing Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth saw this and became a little worried, she liked the Netherfield party _single_ gentlemen too much to not be.

Her mother and sister were obviously pleased by this attention and Miss Bennet, quite knowledgeable about gossip, felt it prudent she pay attention so no bigger attachment is formed between her sister Jane and Mr. Charles Bingley.

 **Again, some not-so-nice-weather-days-with-no-shining-leaves later:**

"Miss Bennet!"

"Mr. Darcy. I have come to inquire about my sister. Will you take me to her?"

"Yes, very well, this way." Said the, a little bit flustered, gentlemen and showed Elizabeth Jane's room. Miss Collins took the carriage for a visit with Miss Bingley yesterday and Elizabeth received a note of her being taken ill. Jane stayed the night and her sister decided to check on her.

To say the truth, Elizabeth was more worried about what Jane would do in the presence of two respectable gentlemen, than for Jane's health. Her sister was most likely simulating some illness.

She wasn't always so bitter, but jealousy with grief can cause the mind to wonder and their Mama's words didn't help to make her 'Jane' again.

Mr. Bennet died five years ago and unless Mrs. Bennet married the second time, Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Phillips were proclaimed the guardians of the six left Bennet women, some were girls at that time. The estate – Longbourn, was entailed onto a cousin – Mr. Collins, but there was a piece of land, which belonged to the Bennet family, not Longbourn and this land Mr. Bennet, together with the words: "for she is too clever to find a man with respect for her, in our little corner of the world" gave to Elizabeth.

So, the Bennet family lived on a small piece of land, which was worked on by an impertinent fifteen-year-old and thus there were many changes. The income from the land was not as _big_ as the one from Longbourn was – this was not understandable for Mrs. Bennet. The horses were always needed, Miss Elizabeth spent much longer outside and her skin often shone much darker than the other girls', there was only one maid for all the women and there was no possibility of hosting dinner parties.

This was not all, but still it's reason enough for anyone to understand that Mrs. Bennet really wasn't happy in such conditions and as she still was a beautiful woman and Mr. Collins, the elder, was a sentimental widower, it so happened, that the two families were connected in the sacred binding called marriage.

For Mrs. Bennet's – now Mrs. Collins' – nerves, Mr. Collins adopted her daughters, who thus received his name and a brother. There was only one daughter not adopted, Elizabeth. Mrs. Bennet held a grudge, Mr. Collins felt he was being robbed of a prospering piece of land. Jane became lonely and although the firstborn of the girls, she unfairly wasn't the one to inherit. And Elizabeth started to live alone in a small house with Mr. and Mrs. Hill, who left Longbourn due to _some_ reasons.

She governed the land and made sure it prospered, she also visited with her family, but lost a friendship with her Jane, though she still loved her sister, and she read and experimented, she studied and built, she invested and aged, both mentally and physically.

And now, Mr. Darcy was leading an enchanting young woman, who came to see her sister.

 **Later, Netherfield Park House:**

Caroline Bingley, unable to comprehend the irony with which Jane talked to _dear Lizzy_ , invited Miss Bennet to stay with her sister, Miss Collins. Elizabeth, seeing her sister completely healthy, carefully consented, to guard her. She stayed to reply to inquiries after Jane's health by half-truths and stand only few feet away when the elder women decided to visit downstairs, saying she felt well enough.

This way, some people were thrown together, with everyone having a different value and different ideas. No wonder that in ended the way it did: (I hope you won't eat me for such a short description of the Netherfield stay, but you may as well guess what happened, when I tell you it wasn't _so_ different from the book…) **It was on a cold November day…**

"Mr. Darcy is here, Miss Lizzy, should I allow him in?"

"Yes, do, thank you Hill. Mr. Darcy, what made you turn your steps here, in this little corner of mine?"

"Miss Elizabeth, may I speak plainly – and privately with you?"

"Hill?" Elizabeth nodded at the woman, and she, knowing her half-charge, understood nothing inappropriate would happen, not with Miss Bennet anyway and so she left the two alone. Elizabeth continued, "very well, Mr. Darcy, what is it you wish to discuss?"

"I – I know there isn't – witches don't exist, I always knew. Yet now, against my reason, my logic, my principles I find myself enchanted by you and I have come to demand you free me from this enchantment. I can no longer think of else than you, I have tried to conquer it, but you must allow me to – at least before you end this torture – tell you, how I have come to ardently admire and love you.

But I know this must be sorcery, for it is nonsensible for me to fall in love with a woman of nearly no social standing, no dowry, no family, nothing. And I have seen your lights, that dance in the night and your land is said to prosper where others' is starving. Release me, I beg of you, I swear I shall tell no soul." Said the man before her, he looked nervous, but proud and firm and except his eyes, emotionless.

To know he felt for her, but thought her a witch hurt. Her whole being hurt and her eyes, cheeks and heart were lit on fire, only, it burned everything to the core.

"Mr. Darcy. You come into my home to mindlessly – accuse me of some witchcraft. I am no witch Mr. Darcy, I had no wish to enchant you and no wish to hear your low opinion of me. Have you not just insulted me? Even if I was a mage, who casted a spell on you, I would not have forgiven you with this speech or have been even tempted to disenchant you! And if I wanted to cast a spell on you it would be one to make you less disagreeable and proud and more feeling for the feelings of others! Feel-you really so high as to be blind of how land works?"

Elizabeth turned, threw open a window and before he could do something, pushed the tall gentlemen towards it.

"This is why my land prospers!" The field was covered with a complex net of small water canals.

"This is what I gave to land!" Said Elizabeth when she pulled of her lady-gloves and showed him her hands with which she worked on the field. She pushed him to a door and kicked it open to reveal a study with many papers, clearly filled with numbers and in the background some bookcases with books about crop rotation.

"This is how I spend my time and the lights you saw at night? Did you know, Mr. Darcy, that some animals don't come near my fields when many small sources of bright light are constantly moving there? See outside for the scarecrow of lights I have built!"

She was close to tears, but also to shouting.

"Leave now, Mr. Darcy, leave with what you know and judge by your eyes, if your reason, nay – your whole personality cannot believe in this."

And she left the room. He, after some moments, as in a daze, left too.

 **Netherfield Ball:**

Miss Bennet did not attend that ball, she had no wish to encounter either a very handsome gentleman from Netherfield nor a very handsome scoundrel from the militia. Or those were her opinions. For the former, he disliked dancing and as he planned to leave Hertfordshire anyway, left before the ball, and the latter, with no wish to encounter his former friend, volunteered to run an errand for Colonel Forster in a nearby town.

Mr. Bingley danced two dances with Jane Collins, but forgot to mention his departure to her. He probably wouldn't have done so, if Miss Collins asked him about his friend's departure, for the two trips were connected, but she wasn't inclined to not be the centre of attention of the young man. Knowing the Collins family, I am sure you can well imagine all those things that had happened during this ball, but knowing the Hertfordshire neighbourhood, you can also imagine that the response was there nearly not at all.

Meanwhile, a young Derbyshire master, finally in London, sat behind his desk and couldn't believe how stupid he was. When he thought back, he understood that his words may have been like daggers for Miss Bennet and he full heartedly deserved to receive them back. His own heart was cut to pieces, yet he didn't stop to admire her.

What a piece of work was this woman. And how despicably he has acted. How far has he fallen? He now realised, that he really became aloof and cold and maybe even rude? He should have asked Miss Bennet to become his wife and what he might have gained would be the biggest treasure in the whole world, even if it was only an enchantment, that he felt. He no longer had even the right to see her, he forfeited that the moment his ugly words left his mouth.

 _ **Days went by, hours lazily passing, ignoring the anguish of hearts, minds, beings. Ignoring both happy and sad thoughts, only cutting from their time, slowly but surely. Until, – time stopped for one. With a single message:**_

" _Nephew,_

 _Come immediately to Rosings, to fulfil your duty to Anne. She might have died any day, my rector Mr. Stafford – recently married to the former Miss Lucas from Hertfordshire, has invited a witch to his home! She called herself an old friend of Mrs. Stafford's – Miss Bennet. If it wasn't for my quick-thinking, Anne might be dead! The witch is now held at my estate, as the magistrate won't believe me of her witchcraft and won't arrest her. Come quickly,_

 _Your Aunt_

 _Lady Catherine."_

 **Rosings Park:**

Small flickering light and footsteps appeared at the end of the dark Rosings dungeon hallway. These rooms stayed in this building from the middle ages, even after the mid eighteenth-century renovation of the manor house.

"Elizabeth? Elizabeth!"

'Is it him? Do I get my last wish of seeing him before I starve to death? Am I not dreaming?' ran in the head of a young woman, lying full length on the cold stones in one of the cells. She had no force to do else.

The light and two men, one gentleman, the other looked like his valet, approached the cell.

"Elizabeth?" gasped the gentleman as he saw her and he thrust his lantern into the hands of his servant and took out a bunch of keys. He quickly, as if life itself depended on it, and it well may have, opened the bar door.

He crouched next to her, trying to asses if she was in any way injured and he took her head into his two hands with long fingers.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I am so sorry, so sorry." Repeated he all over. To his surprise and pleasure, she replied, even if it was in a raspy whisper.

"And why is that? Are we to be judged by our relations?"

"Elizabeth," said he, now with tears in his eyes, as he picked her gently up and made his way away, "there is so much more I am sorry for. I must beg your forgiveness, but now I beg of you, let me take care of you, let me make amends. Please?"

It might have been because of the low light, but Mr. Darcy prayed it was a quirk of her lips turning up and a sparkle in her eyes and not a play of shadows, he saw just before Elizabeth closed her eyes from exhaustion. He held Miss Bennet closer to his heart as he reached the stairs and then up and up they went.

 _ **It may not be hard to guess, but I shall tell you anyway, my listeners, that those two had forgiven each other what there was to forgive and distanced themselves from some of their relations without any problems on their part. It wasn't a big ceremony, but they both were only happy the day their closest friends and family escorted them to the beginning of the path that is married life.**_

 _ **Mr. Bingley didn't marry Jane Collins, her story was no longer of an angel, but that's for someone else's pen and paper. Out of all the happy ends next to the one of Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, the loveliest was Mr. and Mrs. Hill's, when their Miss Lizzy gave them her little corner of the world, as they didn't want to travel from Hertfordshire and they had enough means for their nieces' and nephews' visits to be the happiest for all. Mrs. Darcy also visited them when travelling to or from London, or some other place, having a path near Hertfordshire's little town – Meryton.**_

 _ **The new Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy and her husband Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy became one of the best landlords, taking care of both the land and the tenants. They both, either from nature or personal experience, only maintained a small circle of very close acquaintances, but remained polite to others as well.**_

 _ **They lived happily and long and prospered.**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
